


From small beginnings come great things

by MsToxicPasta



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsToxicPasta/pseuds/MsToxicPasta
Summary: Deep in the forest thousands of miles from the any civilization hidden by forest, cloud and spell stands one of the greatest secrets of the mankind its towering wooden walls stand strong through the ages surviving fearsome battles and weathering powerful storms to become one of the infamous places in the world. If these walls could talk they would tell you a tale of loyalty, revenge and a friendship that gave it life and it all began with a young British girl named Rosaline and a creature known as the Slenderman.





	1. Chapter 1

"Where am I? You question yourself, as you wipe the hair away from your face and see a sign on the side of the road. You hurry over to it and it reads 'BURKHART MANSION, ONE MILE AYOUAD."

"You sigh in relief and hurry as fast as you can to the mansion. When you come to the large, metal gates, they are slightly open enough for someone skinny to fit through. You toss your bag over the gate, and then squeeze your thin form through the partially open part. You grab your bag and quickly rushed down the path. When the mansion comes into view, it is absolutely beautiful and vast, but it gives off an uneasy feeling. You don't care though; you just needed to get inside. You hurry up to the front doors and knocked on the doors while calling out for help. You sigh when nobody answers after five minutes went by. You then just decide to leave, but as you begin to walk down the steps you hear the creaking of the door. You slowly turn around and see that the door is open, lights on inside. Your eyes narrow slightly and cautiously, you inside. The first floor is extremely vast. You wander around, trying to find a bathroom or even a room to change. On the walls are what looked like hand-made statues and sculptures of beautiful men and women, including... gargoyles? You notices out the window there are is also a statue of a werewolf under a large yet dead tree. This mansion seems to be very old though, you can sense it."  
"Your shoes are soaked, but you're glad you decided to pack an extra pair. You slip them on and then pins your long fringe back. You grab your bag after putting everything else away and tending to your injuries, then walks into the living room. The lights had gone out from the storm. You grab your phone from your pocket and looks at it, seeing that it is only two in the morning. You sigh softly and walk over to a sofa getting ready to sleep out the storm. Just as you sit down, you hear a little girl's giggle come from behind you. You go stiff and slowly reach into your bag, pull a flashlight out, quickly turn it on and at the same time, you whirl around to see who was standing behind him. Except there is nobody there. This is extremely strange."

"You then hear the same giggle coming from your left and then a very cold hand touch yours, a small yet sweet voice of a child, then whispers to you 'Mommy is waiting for you' They giggle then runs off. You whip your head around just in time to catch a small glimpse of the being. It is a small girl in a turquoise old fashion dress. You shudder violently, the bad feeling growing in your stomach has finally become obvious, you begin to contemplate on what you should do, however, your legs had made the decision for you and they had decided to go after the little girl. You follow after the little girl, but struggle to see her petite figure. Her giggles send shivers down your spine."

"You shout after her. The little girl ignores your cries and turns the corner of the very long hallway. You turn the corner soon after and is greeted by a long hallway, with at least six doors on each side of the hallway. The first 4 rooms couldn't be any darker even if the walls were painted black. The once frilly net curtains at the window are thick with over a decade of grime. The light that struggles though fails to reflect from the once beige carpet that is more like a forest floor in both color and texture. The walls could be any shade at all, you couldn't tell; however, they were covered in grime, condensation and mold. The heavy scent of ammonia circles before evaporating. You walk into the fifth room which turns out to be a library; a surprised look spreads across your face as you spot a dim light on the other side of the library and the distant sound of someone talking. Curiosity takes over; you walk towards the light, while also listening to the voice. You soon find the source of the voice and light. You see what seems to be a woman, however; as the room is so dimly lit you could not see very well, all you can see is a single glowing green eye shining in the candlelight. She notices you looking at her and she turns around to face you closing a book as she did so. Yet she continues to narrate."

"She welcomes you and states she's glad her daughter didn't scare you off. She motions for you to take a seat across from her, which you hesitantly accepts. She smiles at you, but you are unable to see, due to the fact the library was bathed in complete darkness. You are surprised she was able to see, let alone read, in the darkness. She then states she knows that you require shelter, while smirking at your look of shock, not that you could see. You gulp before nodding deciding it would be best to answer your honestly. You inquire how the she knows this"

"She simply chuckles and states that she is very different from other people. She smiles at your look of curiosity and confusion. Why is that, you ask, she then states that she is not human, but doesn't want to bore you with the details and that they should get back to him. An evil smirk appears on her face but, you can't see, so you stayed in place. She states that you may stay the night; all you have to do is listen to one of her stories, that's all she asks. Suddenly the fireplace flares unexpectedly, illuminating the dark library. A look of fear is plastered on your face as you see the narrator was covered in complete darkness, hiding her features, but, you could still see that single toxic green eye."

"She tells you that you shouldn't be afraid. After all, once you listen to one of her stories, then she'll let you stay for the night. If you don't, well, let's just say she has many persuasive ideas. The mysterious narrator, whom you had still not asked why she is narrating your every action, gives out a haunting laugh, her voice echoing in the library. You sprint up from your chair and run towards the door you entered from. You try your best to open it, but it won't budge."

"You know she isn't going to let you go. Realizing that you have no choice, but to listen to her story. You turn around and gasp as you see the woman is now standing, however, you make one request asking if she can stop narrating in third person. Sh- I mean I agree to these terms and motion for you to take a seat once again, you hesitantly walk back to the old leather chair and soon I am sitting in front of you once again."

Now then, let us begin.


	2. The village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we begin the real story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay but, I've been busy with school and getting presents for my family and friends. Anyway I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and have a happy new year! or Happy kwanza depending on what you celebrate.

Sunlight filled the sky, pure scattered light; its hue ambitiously illuminating each crevice of the land. Sparrows chirped an explicit background melody. With breath paused in her lungs, She wished time would halt. The trees shone as if they were wearing golden crowns and the vast sea was not able to absorb the bright sparks of the sun. The tides on the river were racing among each other to reach the horizon from where the mighty godlike sun appeared. And though time continued, the emotions that flowed stilled her soul.  
A young lady sat upon a cool large boulder that was embedded in the river bank, her long skirt soaking up the damp morning dew, as she overlooked the river. Darkness had not long surrendered to the light, yet she could see the thick grey clouds that were cast over the sky. The river was tainted; no longer an abyss of black, nor did it appear blue. Instead, it looked a metallic grey, glistening as the occasional spear of light pierced through the clouds and danced over the surface.

She turned to face a tree, in the tree sat blue jay sat in the tree with its three babies. Her ruby red hair waved gently down to her shoulders, she had clearly forgotten to brush it that morning. She didn't mind though, it suited her better loose and wavy. Her mossy green eyes glistened in the bright sunlight as she stared at the blue jay sat in the tree with its three babies. Her pale skin was scattered with freckles across her small pointed nose. She had a calm expression on her face. She rested on the boulder, sun shining across her face. With an ease that the world craves to grasp, but never seems to capture. For it keeps spinning and swirling around, chaos leaking from its pores. Blind, others wander the earth searching, no... yearning, and starving for the peace that this phantom has already achieved. Yet she sits alone, eyes closed to the world and its troubles. A brief smile stretches across her face as a gust of wind encircles her.

Rosa stretched up her hand to the sky. "Under the sun we are all the same," she thought, and she let the soft amber glow of the sunrise pour through her fingers and onto she upturned face. The sun itself had barely risen and the village had the subdued quiet of dawn. Only animals, farmers and market owners hurried through the otherwise deserted streets. Every one of them was too busy to savour the persimmon sky or the rays that radiated from the golden orb as pretty as any fresco.

The river was a slice of mellow harmony amid the fragrant leaves. It flowed like time, always onward, always toward its destiny. One day these placid waters will enter that great ocean, each drop a vital part of what becomes the mighty aquatic world. In the shade of the boughs we wade in, feeling the welcome kiss of coolness, watching the eddies that swirl and disappear. The water surface was livened by brief crescents of white that are fish arcing as they swim. Her eyes travelled downstream. The river was a ribbon of living turquoise, boldly flowing amid the green of the forest. No matter the chatter of the trees it was steady, welcoming, refreshing. On quiet days it could be heard whispering its wisdom, on stormy days it was lost to all but those who listen closely. The river always talked, always spoke the wisdom of the water to anyone who treasured its musical words. Even on the rainiest of days it could be heard beneath the splashes, a sacred melody, always moving, always present.  
"Rosalina! Your mother is calling you!"  
"Okay!"  
Quickly she stands up and begin to walk through the village to her home. 

The workers in the village left their homes earlier this morning to get to work in the plantations or towns near by. Some have their own plantations, and some make certain articles in their homes to sell them in the towns. A few of the villagers, including women, go out to catch fish in the streams and rivers found in the village. Though the people of the village do not usually earn much, they seem to be contented. The village has always been known to be a place of peace and quiet. The scattered houses among hundreds of plants and trees indicate the lack of activities in the village.  In the afternoon, most of the villagers are at home. Some of them take a nap after lunch, some do more work in their small gardens or pay some visit to the small shops in the village. In various parts of the village, children may be found playing the popular games of the village. Occasionally, a cyclist passes by. In the evening, the villagers meet one another. Some play cards and other types of games which are peculiar to the village. Some talk about the day's incidents in the village, and those whose minds go beyond the village discuss world events.  
"Rosalina!"  
"Coming!"  
Soon she saw her house and her mother. Gwendoline Wicker Redstring. She had a sculpted figure which was twine-thin. Her waist was tapered and she had a burnished complexion. A pair of arched eyebrows looked down on sweeping eyelashes. Her delicate ears framed a button nose. A set of dazzling, angel-white teeth gleamed. Her flowing, moon shadow-black hair. Her powerful, constellation-blue eyes gazed at me over her puffy, heart shaped lips. She had a calm personality and a powerful yet sweet voice, which Rosalina adored. She wore a greenish-blue gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. A semi-circular, high collar made of silk-like materials headed the ankle-length robe. Around shoulders, she was a black lace shawl. And her smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about her, only brightening her perfectly aligned teeth. She was Rosa's mother, she was perfect and many people cared about her.

"Momma!"  
Rosalina cheered while running into her mother arms and being spun around in them like many times before.  
"Hello angel. Were you by the creek again?"  
Her mother inquired with a raised eyebrow and a small smile  
"Maybe~"  
"*Sigh* I hope you never change"  
With that Gwendoline carried her daughter inside where her teenage son sat in aged and rickety, a bored and irritated look on his face which heavily contrasted Gwendoline which was a face of confusion and slight shock yet she still had a glint of joy in her eyes.  
"Ethan? What are you doing home? I thought you were at the docks with your father fishing"  
Ethan was 9 years older than Rosalina making him 16 and her 7. Both siblings looked nothing alike, yet everyone knew they were brother and sister due to them both having short attention spans, Ethan had caramel coloured hair and brown eyes which contrasted Rosalina's red hair and green eyes. Ethan was like many young men from the village aka horny, getting drunk, putting off work, yet he somehow did it better than the other men his age.  
"I got bored. So I left"  
As he said that it was as if he had flipped a switch in his mother's head as her look of confusion turned to one of slight disappointment, irritation and slight annoyance, that glint in her eyes had been put out much like how a person smothers a candle flame to stop said flame. She looked back down at Rosa yet the glint did not re-appear, but she somehow put on a fake smile as she put Rosa down and told her to go to her room and being the disciplined child she was she did as her mother asked and went to her room. However, even through her closed door she could hear her mother and brother being to argue about how he was being irresponsible and lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I need to ask a favour from you all and it's not that big, but it will be to the people you say it too. I want you to call your grandparents who you've been ignoring for months and ask them how they've been and wish them a Merry Christmas and let them know how much you mean to them. Merry Christmas and have a Happy New year! I love you all so much!


End file.
